Episode 7950 (29th September 2017)
Plot It's the first anniversary of Holly's death. Moira is upset Hannah won't be returning for the memorial. Finn hopes the family meal will become a regular occurrence. Rebecca and Robert head off to a birthing class. Tracy suggests hosting a singles night. Moira is glad Adam has changed his mind about attending Holly's memorial and is pleased that Adam and Victoria are considering getting back together. When Victoria and Jai appear at Butlers Farm, Adam apologises to Jai for yesterday. Emma walks into the church as the video of her with Ashley is projected against the wall. Emma encourages Gabby to show herself. Gabby runs towards the door. Emma chases after her and they fight. Emma demands Gabby should return to the church to ask for forgiveness but Gabby pushes her to the ground and runs off. Lachlan is furious to see Gerry in the café and lunges toward him, calling him backstabbing scum. Bob and Rodney step in to stop Lachlan and Gerry coming to blows. Belle walks in and orders Lachlan outside. Finn finds Arthur sitting outside the church. Arthur insists Emma is bad and leads Finn inside the church to show him the video of Emma confusing distressed Ashley. Finn is disgusted. April is disappointed that she won't be getting a dog as Paddy will be moving into Tall Trees Cottage instead. Marlon is delighted to see Paddy has brought a classic gaming machine with him and they recreate their youth by playing it. When Gabby suggests Emma may have killed James, Emma grabs her and they struggle. Gabby pushes Emma and runs off as Emma hits her head on a rock and rolls into the Ford. After Finn drags lifeless Emma out of the water, she utters "Gabby". Belle wants to know why Lachlan had a go at Gerry. Lachlan brushes it off as nothing and apologises to Belle for being an idiot. Chrissie is surprised to learn Lachlan went for Gerry. Gerry insists it isn't Lachlan's fault, explains Lachlan is stressed - possibly due to Robert. Finn drags Emma back to the church where the video is still playing. Finn is repulsed but Emma insists she was only confusing Ashley to keep her family together. Finn questions Emma's version of events from when James died and accuses his mother of killing his father. Gabby returns to Mulberry Cottage and heads straight up the stairs.. Diane and Bernice ask Arthur what's wrong with Gabby. Charity agrees to allow Tracy to host the singles night in the pub - for half of the entry fee. Rodney is the first person to sign up. Finn insists Ross and Pete need to know the truth. Emma admits she killed James but her other sons don't need to know. Finn warns Emma she'll need to tell Pete and Ross the truth, or he will. Paddy upsets April when he accidentally spills curry over her homework. Rebecca and Robert return from the anti-natal class in a good mood. Robert's mood soon changes when he learns Chrissie is rejoining the business. After returning from Holly's service, Moira has some more back pain. Dr Cavanagh leaves Moira a voicemail asking her to call the surgery as soon as possible as the results of her second blood test are in. Emma returns to Dale View alone. She talks to the photo of James, telling him that she told Finn everything but she's gone too far this time. She freaks out when she sees James' reflection in the photo frame, but when she turns around, no one is there. Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Dr Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *James Barton - Bill Ward Guest cast None. Locations *Butlers Farm - Barn and kitchen '' *Café Main Street - ''Interior *Home Farm - Kitchen and living room *David's Shop - Shop floor *St. Mary's Church - Nave *Church Lane *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Footbridge *Ford *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Bar *Abbott Lane Surgery - Dr Cavanagh's office Notes *First credited appearance of James Barton since 21st October 2016 as he appears posthumously in a vision seen by Emma Barton. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,250,000 (22nd place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes